A Night Out
by Parkerwolf
Summary: As Fox recovers, Wolf suggests a night out on the town.
1. Chapter 1

Fox washed the last of the dye down the shower drain and turned off the faucet. He stood back up and faced the mirror. A brown fox looked back with a skeptical look on its face.

A knock at the bathroom door was accompanied by a voice. "You almost done in there?"

"Wolf," Fox replied, "I don't think this is going to work. I still look just like myself."

The door slid open and Fox jumped back, covering his nakedness with one paw as the other groped for the towel on the wall behind him. "Hey! Naked in here." Fox was sure he had locked the door.

"Yeah," came a smarmy reply, "like I haven't seen it."

Fox managed to get the towel around his midsection. "I was high on meds and out of my head," he replied hysterically. Wolf stepped up close, and the smell of his lupine musk invaded Fox's senses. "You perv."

"Mm," the wolf mumbled, reaching a paw up to caress Fox's cheek. "That's why you're still here, then, is it? You like pervs?"

Fox felt himself blushing, despite his frustration. He slapped Wolf's paw away. "Really, though, you think that this is seriously going to fool anybody?" Fox watched as the wolf in the mirror stared down at the brown fox with a hungry, predatory look.

"Trust me." Wolf turned and caught Fox's eyes in the mirror. "People see what they're expecting to see." He turned to leave the bathroom. Fox heard him flop down on one of the beds in the outer room.

Two beds. Fox had insisted. He had agreed to stay on planet with Wolf while he recovered from his injuries and subsequent surgery. Fox had footed the bill himself since Wolf had revealed that Doc Winters had cost him just about everything the merc had saved up. But Fox had insisted on two beds in a single room. Two rooms would have been suspicious if someone had snooped into the hotel files. But one room meant only one ID checked at the desk. No need for anyone to know Fox McCloud and Wolf O'Donnell were… Were what? Fox stared at his brown-dyed fur paws as he pondered that question for the twentieth time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure it's okay for me to drink?" Fox asked for at least the fourth time that evening.

Wolf held up a set of fingers. "No heavy weights," he ticked one digit down, "no sudden movement," another finger fell, "and no strong magnets." Wolf shrugged, "the doc said nothing about a little booze."

Fox took another large gulp of the local ale Wolf had recommended. The bitter taste made him smack his lips. He thought he might be drunk. It had been a while. A long while, actually. "I think I might be drunk," he announced. Damn, he had not meant to say that aloud. His glass was empty. How had that happened?

Wolf had been given a corner table that was respectfully dark and quiet. And, Fox admitted to himself, no one had yet recognized him. This was the best time he'd had in a bar in ages. Usually it was some guy begging for autographs or some girl asking for his number. Why hadn't he thought of this before?

"Because you're not exactly the sneaky type, 'Kell.'" Fox goggled at Wolf. How had Wolf known what he was thinking? Oh, crap, he must have been talking aloud again.

"Hey," Wolf leaned over the table until his face was inches from Fox's own. Fox stared at the edge of the scar that protruded below the eye patch. "This place is okay, but I wanna check out this new place I've heard about. You game, Kell?" It took Fox a second to remember that Kell was the name he was using.

"Oh, sure, of course." Fox pushed his way clumsily up and away from the table.


	3. Chapter 3

The new bar was much louder than the previous place. A steady bass rhythm shook the walls, and a mass of bodies swayed in time on a central dance floor.

The cool night air and the walk to the new bar had sobered Fox somewhat. He considered the music for a moment. "I never took you for a dance-club guy, Wolf." Wolf obviously had not heard Fox over the constant bass. The bigger canid was working his way up to the bar on the side wall, shouldering his way past some dancing youths. Fox hurried to catch up, stumbling over the step down to the dance floor.

Fox arrived at the bar just as a bartender had turned around to serve Wolf. "What can I-" the stocky hare choked and coughed as he took in Wolf's eye patch. "Look," he said, raising his paws defensively, "we don't want any trouble." Fox thought he saw Wolf's good eye narrow, though it could have been a trick of the light. "Whatever you want, man, just…"

"Just get me two Lyla Sunrises and shut your trap, bud," Wolf growled. He tossed a pile of credits on the bar, which the hare eyed suspiciously before snatching up. The bartender bent to retrieve glasses, and Fox took another look around. Something was different about this bar. It was not as though Fox McCloud felt himself an expert on dance clubs, but something strange was going on, and he could not track the scent of it.

An arm bumped Fox's shoulder, and he turned back around. Wolf was holding out a tall glass. It shimmed a beautiful orange in the shifting light, and had a strong citrus smell. "Hey," Fox protested belatedly, "I thought you were broke."

The wolf shrugged his shoulders dismissively. He gestured with his head to a staircase further along the wall. Fox took his drink and gave it an experimental sip. Expertly blended orange and berry and, whoa, something strong underneath. Fox smacked his lips and found himself following Wolf to the stairwell. The wide stairs led up to a landing and then up to a balcony area that overlooked the dance floor. There were a few scattered chairs and tables around the perimeter. Wolf wandered up to a table occupied by a lone, slender stallion clad in a mesh top that left nothing to the imagination. "Thanks for the table," the wolf snarled as he slid the stallion's chair backward.

The stallion held a hoof up in Wolf's face. "Free system, beefcake, get your own damn table."

Wolf lifted a lip and snarled an inch from the skinny stallion's face. "Now!"

The stallion stumbled backward, his prey instincts kicking in. "Ugh," he grunted just audibly over the grinding bass beat. "fine, bitch."

That put Wolf's hackles up, and Fox laughed aloud as the glowering stallion made a retreat down the stairs. "Not everyday someone calls you a bitch, eh, Wolf?"

Wolf sat calmly in the now vacated seat and turned his sour expression on the fox, his eye glinting. "Usually just your mom."

Fox stared in shock for a moment before bursting with laughter and almost spilling his drink. "Really?" he sputtered between fits of belly laughter, "a 'your mom' joke?"

Wolf responded by kicking the chair opposite from under the table. Fox took the invitation to sit and placed his drink on the table after taking a deep gulp. The liquor, whatever it was, warmed him nicely after the brisk walk the two had taken to get here. "So, I've got to ask. What, exactly, made you so interested in this club? It can't be the dance music," he waved a paw at the dance floor below. "And while the drinks are pretty good, I doubt they're that exceptional." He took another drink, the warm buzz returning already.

Wolf shrugged and looked uncomfortable. He tilted his own drink back, downing half its contents. "Eh…" he uttered awkwardly.

"Come on, there's got to be a good reason why-"

The bass cut as a song finally ended, and a booming voice on the speakers interrupted Fox. "Ladies and Gentlemen – and hell, even you rough men (you know we like it), put your paws together for the fiercest femmes this side of Ferros! The Lady Fenrir!" Fox watched in amazement as a tall, muscular wolf bitch strode out from behind a set of curtains on the far wall of the dance floor. A raunchy song had started playing, and the bitch was grinding up against random men on the floor, to the delight and cheers of the crowd.

And everything clicked in Fox's mind. He turned to Wolf and shouted disbelievingly over the music. "You brought me to a gay bar?" He barked a short laugh and took a quick look back at the drag queen bitch on the floor. "But I'm not gay!"

For a quarter of an instant Wolf looked afraid, or perhaps ashamed. Then he was leaning across the table, his paws gathering Fox's head and pulling him into a deep embrace.

Fox was lost. Lost in the raunchy pop song, lost in the alcohol clouding his senses, lost in the smell of a hundred sweaty bodies, lost in the musky taste of Wolf's muzzle. Fox felt a stirring of excitement in his stomach. It was wild, it was crazy, but it was absolutely right. He leaned forward into the embrace, his tongue exploring Wolf's muzzle.

A second, or an eternity, later, the two pulled away. Fox found himself panting softly. "Okay," he said slowly, staring at Wolf across the small table, "maybe it's a little complicated." Fox opened his muzzle to speak, but was overwhelmed by the announcement of the next drag queen. He shouted to have Wolf hear him. "Can we get out of here?"

Wolf shouted back, "I thought you'd never ask."


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf and Fox stood outside the club, near the street. From the outside, Fox could not believe he had not noticed the various rainbows along the building's face when he first arrived.

Wolf had a paw up to his left ear, shaking his head slowly. "My head's still ringing. How do people do that every night?"

Fox wagged his tail playfully. "What?" he shouted overly loudly.

"Very funny, pup," Wolf pushed Fox back gently.

Fox stepped back up and put his muzzle near Wolf's ear. "I said I think you're going deaf, old man!" He smiled to himself. The smile faded as Wolf grabbed hold of his shoulders and kissed him again. Wolf pressed his body up against Fox, and the younger canid felt the stirrings of an erection forming.

Fox pushed Wolf back abruptly, suddenly uncomfortable with his own thoughts. "Why do you keep kissing me?" He asked with a note of irritation.

Wolf snarled, "why do you keep kissing back?"

The two stared each other down, an inch apart on the sidewalk. A voice from across the street broke the stalemate. "Get a room, girls!" Fox turned and felt himself blushing. From the corner of his vision, he saw Wolf flipping off the heckler.

Wolf stepped away towards the curb. "Look," he said harshly, "this was a mistake." He raised a paw to call an approaching cab. "Let's just forget about it. We can sleep off the booze and you can fly out tomorrow." He looked down at Fox's arm where fur was still missing. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Fox felt shame burning in his throat. He felt awful. But why should he? It's not like he owed Wolf anything now. They were square.

The taxi pulled up and Wolf opened the back door and climbed in. Fox paused momentarily before stepping in. Wolf was looking out his window, his ears down flat against his skull. Fox wobbled drunkenly to the seat. "First Holiday Hotel," he told the driver.

During the drive, Fox glanced nervously towards Wolf several times. The older canid was oblivious. He simply sat with his head turned to the window. Fox was crushed by a wave of sadness, a side effect of the liquor, no doubt. He thought about apologizing to the wolf, but he failed to think of how, or even if he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf arrived at the door first. Fishing the keycard from his pocket, he opened the door and walked directly to his bed. He glanced back once as he sat down. Fox thought Wolf looked sad, almost as hurt as Fox still felt, though he could not explain why. Wolf shucked his boots and lay back on the comforter. "Good night, McCloud," he muttered as he rolled over onto his pillow.

Fox hesitated in the doorway. A mountain of emotions rolled about in his stomach. Shame and fear jostled with excitement and lust. His paws, still brown from the dye, were steady though he felt a nervous shaking throughout his core. He felt he was about to do something momentous, and he almost ran away in terror. But he had never backed down from a fight. He steeled his nerves with a deep breath and entered the room, letting the door close behind him. The lights were all off, save for the bathroom night light that glowed a gentle blue. Wolf was a vague outline on the bed in front of Fox.

Though a part of him screamed not to, Fox stepped forward and put a knee of Wolf's bed. Fox put a hand out, resting it on a silhouetted shoulder. The dark shape rolled over, and Fox could just make out Wolf's muzzle in the low light. "What do you want, McCloud?" it came out sounding like a scared snarl, but it lacked any real menace.

"There is no McCloud tonight, Wolf." Fox leaned over Wolf's muzzle and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Tonight I'm just Kell, remember." The final word was delivered as Fox's nose met Wolf's. Wolf opened his muzzle and met Fox's lips. The wolf put an arm slowly around the Fox's midsection.

Fox felt another erection starting, and this time just leaned deeper into the kiss.


End file.
